Kira
by Dogloverreadsbooks
Summary: I ran and ran, there was no where I could go. My parents didn't want me, my village didn't want me. No one wanted me. Those thoughts flashed through my head as I ran. I ran until I couldn't, it hurt so much. This is an idea I had and it might not be great, but please R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own RA.**

 **Rangers come later in the story, but I hope you enjoy**.

Chapter 1

I ran and ran, there was no where I could go. My parents didn't want me, my village didn't want me. No one wanted me. Those thoughts flashed through my head as I ran. I ran until I couldn't, it hurt so much. Then I sat down, after checking for any sign of life.

I was small, with emerald eyes and brown hair that had natural blonde highlights. My hair reached all the way down my back that was swept of my face in a bun. I wore simple brown leggings and a leaf green tunic. My cloak was new, it had been "borrowed" that very morning. But it was warm and it was green so I wasn't complaining. I also wore a belt that had a saxe knife in it. I had a few knives, that were hidden around my person and I knew how to use them.

Anyway, I caught my breath and looked around at the place I had chosen to rest. It was a simple clearing surrounded by trees. Decent enough, I thought, maybe I should camp here for the night. After quickly making the decision that I would camp there, I looked up at the sky. It was mid-afternoon.

Slowly, I wrapped myself in my cloak and stepped forward. Thunk! My knife hit my target. A rabbit. He would make a tasty stew for tonight. I stepped forward and skinned the poor thing. For a moment I felt sorry for the thing. My father's voice rang clearly in my head _Don't feel pity for anything or anyone. It weakens you._ I went white, I can't remember my father it is just too painful, to hurtful, I just can't.

I survey the rabbit, my eyes glinting with tears, like a dam, just one that can't be broken. I bring up my knife and stab it repeatedly, skinning it. Suddenly I run, scooping up the rabbit as I do. I arrive back at the makeshift camp, breathless.

A few hours later, I have eaten the stew and I am getting ready to sleep. I put my saxe knife near my head and close my eyes. I can't sleep. My eyes stare at the stars, seeking answers that I know aren't there. It is so peaceful here, there is no noise and there is no...

My eyes fly open and I jump up. Today is the day when I travel to castle Redmont . If I want to hunt before I set off, then I have to be quick...

I have a full stomach finally, the first time in weeks, I managed to kill a hare after half an hour of stalking, then I cooked it on the dying embers of the fire. Now I have to start moving, or I will never make it to Redmont in time. I groan as I stand up, my joints burning in agony.

I make good time as I walk through the forest. With this pace I will make it there before the sun has set. The colours of the forest amaze me, how can there be so many shades of green? The browns are dark and textured and the leaves are so many shapes and sizes. Suddenly, I hear something.

The light sound of footsteps. Whoever it is, they must be following someone as they are walking hesitantly and picking their way quietly. Maybe they are following a criminal, or an animal, or... or... Me. The thought comes so quickly and unexpectedly, that I have to take a moment to process it. Of course it is me. I am an escaped thief and they were going to sentence me to...

They are closer now, I can hear their footsteps louder, louder than before. I have to hide. I walk forward, then see a tree that has long leaves and looks fairly sturdy. Slowly stepping back, I manage to walk exactly in the footsteps I have left behind. I manage a leap onto the tree and cling there, cat-like. I slither up the tree, quick as lightning and wait, enveloped in the leaves. My heart thumps quickly, pounding against my chest. They are nearly here.

They walk forward into my line of sight and I see their faces clearly. It is two women, both of which are covered in weapons artfully hidden and they are both very beautiful. One is younger, around my age. She has long, brown hair that reaches far below her waist and chocolate brown eyes that look cold and ruthless. The eyes of a killer.

The older woman can't be more than 25 and she has black hair that is twisted into a tight bun, that has two chopstick-like things sticking through it. The one thing they both had in common was their eyes- they both had eyes of a killer.

I can see them looking around, seeing my tracks come to an end and turn round silently to look around the area. First, they check the trees and I mentally kick myself. I wasn't very high up and they could see me if they look up. I was going to get caught. A little voice started talking inside my head, telling me to enjoy my last moments of freedom.

Then, it happened so fast, one moment I was staring at the ground, the next at the young girls face. I put one finger over my lips to try and save myself. She looked at me, silently apologised, and shouted to the other woman, "Maria, I've found her!"

I was dragged down from the tree and tied up. They managed to pull the knots so tightly, I could not feel my hands or feet. They were having a conversation in another language, one I couldn't understand. It involved a lot of hand gestures and finally, the older one shrugged and untied me.

"Do you know who we are?" She said, I shook my head. "We are an organisation called sunset fighters and we get young girls and train them. You are now one of them. From now on, you will address me as ma'am S and you will be called Kira Sunset, or just Sunset. You clear? Let's go."

My heart sank and I wondered how they knew my name. All I had left was this new life, but I had a feeling it going to be worse than my last life.


End file.
